


Shadows and Light

by UnitedGalaxies



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Batman/Superman - Freeform, Emotions, Facial, Gay, Homoerotica, M/M, Oral, Oral Sex, bruce/clark - Freeform, cum, dcu - Freeform, only he understands me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedGalaxies/pseuds/UnitedGalaxies
Summary: How many times can you save the world before the responsibility breaks you? How many times can you stare death in the face and not flinch? These challenges will change you, and the only people who understand are people who have been there themselves. To be a titan. To be a god amongst men. Who can truly understand you? Who can love you?For Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, the answer is "only each other".
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Superman/Batman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Shadows and Light

_ Clark _

We always meet at night. No one knows. Not Lois. Not Selina. Nobody else could understand this. He messages me the address of a rooftop in Gotham, someplace where we can be alone. Somewhere we can find peace if only for a little while. I fly high and slow, where no one can find me.   


He always thinks I can’t see him. That I can’t hear him. “I am the night” - that’s his whole schtick. He terrified an entire city into submission with it. 

But I know that heartbeat. I have its timbre and rhythm memorized. And I know when he sees me, that beat quickens. 

_  
_

_ Bruce  _

  


I can never hide from him. We both know that. But I let him think that he could surprise me, that I couldn’t anticipate his every move. 

But the truth is, he’s never had to surprise anyone. He’s powerful enough, invulnerable enough that he doesn’t need every possible advantage. He’s unstoppable.

Unkillable. 

Even Doomsday couldn’t take him away from me forever. 

  


_ Clark _

  


We talk about work. I tell him about Darkseid. He tells me about the Joker. We both pretend to not be afraid of our greatest foes, of how close we’ve both come to death. He snarls about justice. I probably make a joke or two. But then things get quiet, and we both know what’s next, what we both came here for. 

When the costumes come off, we could be anyone. Two men who spend too much time at the gym, looking for a semi-public thrill. It’s both so much more and so much less than that. 

  


_ Bruce  _

  


We don’t speak because there’s nothing to say. I don’t understand how this started. I just don’t want it to stop. 

Neither of us planned this. Not the first time, anyway. I was growling at him, and he was stoically taking it, because of course he was. I don’t even remember what we were arguing about. That memory was replaced by the memory of everything that came after. I hadn’t slept, because when do I sleep? I got into his face. I told him I had everything handled. I could smell his cologne, the faint musk of his sweat. 

How long had I been attracted to him? To the perfection he represented, the flawless skin, the chiseled musculature. Everyone I’ve ever fucked has been a patchwork of scars, a litany of pain written into their flesh. Not Clark. Like the ideals he cleaves to, like the world he believes is possible, he’s perfect. 

Damian once asked me if I believed in God. I didn’t say anything. 

I don’t believe in God. 

I believe in Clark. He’s the love I’ll never lose, never have to say goodbye to. He’s the one who buries me, and lives on. 

  


_ Clark _

  


I kiss his scars, every one, every time. Each of these is a wound that could have taken him away from me forever. Every kiss is a blessing and a prayer. 

He has done so much with so little. Yes, he’s wealthy - it’s a running joke at the Watchtower - being rich is the greatest superpower. But he exposes himself to danger, to death, to madness every single night. Money buys body armor, but it can’t deflect every punch, stop every bullet. I want to ask him to stop, but I know he can’t. Gotham needs him, but more importantly, he needs Gotham. 

He never talks about it, but it’s obvious to anyone who knows him. When his parents bled to death in that alley, it opened a wound in him that never healed. Gotham is the bandage over that wound. If he ever stops, it’ll kill him. He won’t be Bruce anymore. He’ll be something else. 

But how long will it be before this damn city takes him from me forever? 

  


_ Bruce  _

  


There are days I’m furious with him. I’ve always thought he could go further. He could do more. I think of all the lives he could save if only he would beat the world into shape. If I had his powers, the things I could do. When I tear that suit off of him, that’s what I think of. When I dominate him, when I jam my cock in his mouth, in his ass, it’s what I’m thinking of. This Kansas farmboy and his perfect family and his perfect life. 

But to hear every cry for help. To know that you can never save everyone. I can’t imagine what that’s like. I’ve dreamed of having the power to purge the evil from Gotham, but could my mind withstand it? I don’t know the answer to that. I’ll never have to know.

But he knows the answer. He knows it every day. I love him and I hate him and I’m jealous of him. He is beautiful and perfect in a way that I will never be. 

  


_ Clark _

  


He’s rough sometimes, rougher than I think he even means to be. But I can take it. There’s nothing he can do to hurt me. Nothing but death, nothing but the danger he faces every single night. So when we are here, on these abandoned buildings, in this forgotten part of town, I hold onto him, for as long as I can, for as long as he lets me. He’s huge because of course he is - what part of him isn’t an apex specimen? When someone that big fucks your ass, it’s like they’re fucking you in your soul. It’s incredible. I let him finish deep inside of me. I’d never tell him this, but I love the idea of carrying a part of him when this is over. 

He doesn’t say it, but he’s very concerned about my orgasm. I wouldn’t call him a considerate lover - he’s too gruff for that. But it’s clear from the way that he works my cock, the enthusiasm he shows when he sucks me off, that he cares about my pleasure. I had to learn as a teenager how to control my orgasm, how to avoid blowing holes in walls or my partners. Like everything else I do, I have to hold back. But sometimes the holding back makes it better. When I finally let go, I drench Bruce in my cum. 

He doesn’t smile when I cum. He doesn’t look happy because he never looks happy. I think he’s physically incapable of that emotion. But the look in his eyes - he’s unburdened. He’s free if only for a moment. I’m glad I can give that to him. 

  


_ Bruce  _

  


As different as we are, I think he might be the only one who understands - what it’s like to put on a mantle that makes you both more and less than human. To be worshipped and adored, to be hated and feared, sometimes by the same people - the ones you’ve sworn to protect. 

But I chose this path. To be alone. To turn fear against those who would use it like a weapon on the vulnerable. I could’ve been anything. 

He can’t help but be what he is. An alien. A permanent outsider. He is more and less than human. He can never walk away from this. 

But for this moment, he’s just Clark. And I’m just Bruce.

  


_ Bruce and Clark _

  


He’s alone in the universe. No one understands him but me. I have this time with him, and nothing more. 

We don’t speak afterwards. We try to pretend nothing happened, when the opposite is true. 

No one hears us but the night. No one knows but us. Shadows and light. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! If you dig on this, I'll be writing a future chapter where Bruce and Clark are caught by a furious Lois, and the sexy fallout that ensues.


End file.
